kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kur hidheshin themelet
Yleisradio Oy - YLE | venue = Arena e Helsinkit, Helsinki, Finlandë, (Hartwall Areena, Helsinki). | winner = Marija Šerifovic - Molitva. | vote = Të gjithë njerezit që jetojnë në shtetet pjesmarrëse mund të votojnë me telefonata apo SMS. Secili shtët që voton i zgjedh 10 shtetët më të votuara dhe të cilat në bazë të pikëve shperbelhën me 8, 10, apo edhe me 12 pikë duke mos i harruar edhe pikët 1-7. Të gjitha shtetet pjesmarrese do të kenë të drejtën që te votojnë në Finale | entries = 42 Shtete - 28 në gjysëm-finale; 24 në finale (5 shtete të autoqualifikuara dhe 10 shtetet me te votuara ne Finalen e vitit te kaluar.) | debut = Republika Çeke Gjeorgjia Mali i zi Serbia | return = Hungaria Austria | withdraw = Monaco - Nuk mori pjesë në Eurovisionin 2007. | null = Asnjë | interval = Apocalyptica | opening = Lordi performoj ne skene duke paraqitur nje videoklip te ri te kenges se tij Rovaniemi | con = Eurovision Song Contest | pre = 2006 | nex = 2008 }} Festivali Europian i Kenges 2007 ose Eurovisioni 2007 ka qenë edicioni i 52-të i mbajtur me radhë. Këtë edicion Sërbia doli fituese. Ky edicion u organizua ne Arenën e Helsinkit (Hartwall Areena, Helsinki) Me datën 10 Maj 2007 u mbajt Gjysëm-Finalja kurse me 12 Maj u mbajt Finalja. Televizioni publik organizues apo Televizioni Emertues vendor ishte YLE (Yleisradio Oy). Finlanda fitoj të drejtën e zotërimit të Eurovisionit 2007, pasiqë grupi heavy metal i udhëhequr nga Lordi korri fitore në Festivalin Europian të kengës 2006 , Athinë. Ky qe edicioni i parë që po mbahej në Finlandë. Një buxhet prej 13 milion Eurosh u planifikuan të shpënzoheshin për të mbajtur Konkursin Europian. Prezentuësit qenë finlandezë dhe personalitete të televizionit organizues Finlandez, Jaana Pelkonen dhe musikanti, aktori dhe përformuesi skenikë Mikko Leppilampi. Kurse Krisse Salminen aktronte sikur ishte mysafire speciale e dhomës së verdhë. Një numer prej 42 shtetesh konkuruan në Eurovisionin 2007, që prej tyre 4 - të Katërshës së madhe, 10 shtetet më të votuara nga Eurovisioni 2006 , dhe 28 shtete që u detyruan të kryenin Gjysëm-Finalën. Pamja Vizuale Në Logon të Eurovisionit 2007 u përfshi edhe logoja zyrëtare e Eurovisionit ( Sikur në vitët e mëparshme logoja dhe në qender të saj flamuri i shtetit zotërues. EBU (Europian broadcasting union) dhe YLE konstatuan se logoja e Eurovisionit 2007 do ishte True Fantasy e cila përqafon Finlanden. Agjnia dizajnuese Dog Design'''qe e pergjigjur të ndihmonte të krijonin dizajnin e Eurovisionit 2007 e cila përbehej nga shumë figura të ndryshme e të cilat së bashku formonin lule me shkronjat F pranë. Pamja e skenës mori formën e një instrumenti tradicional Finlandez të quajtur '''Kaltele. Me 20 Shkurt 2007 u ripunua për web faqen e Eurovisionit (www.eurovision.tv), ku u vëndos disajni i Eurovisionit 2007, dhe këndi i Blerjeve ku u bë e mundur porositja e CD-së dhe DVD-së dhe gjitashtu u fut në shitje edhe një libër për fansat Fan book. Formati Me 12 Mars 2007, u jap urdhëri që të bëhëshin përgaditje për Finale, Gjysëm-Finale dhe proceduren e votimit. U japen edhe pesë karta të cilat patën të drejtën të zgjedhin pozicionin e tyre në Gjysmë-Finale dhe tri në Finale. Delegacionet e larta të shteteve në vijim, u ngritën në skenë duke tërhequr numrin në të cilin dëshironin të përformonin. Në Gjysmë-Finale të drejtën e tillë e patën: Austria, Turqia, Sllovenia, Andorra dhe Latvia. Kurse në Finale: Ukraina, Armenia, dhe Gjermania (Nga Katershja e madhe). Sistemi votues u përdor ai që qe në vitin e kaluar. Në Gjysmë-Finale, koha e votimit qe 15 minuta ku paraqiteshin kengët në menyrë spotiale. Nga 1-7 pikët e fituara në Finale paraqiteshin tek shteti në menyrë automatike. Kurse për herë të fituësi do të kishte të drejtën të mbante turne nëpër Europë duke vizituar: Danimarën, Spanjen, Suedinë, Holandën, Greqinë dhe Gjermaninë në datat 16 Maj - 21 Maj. Ngjarja u sponorua nga Grupi komunikues Europian TeliaSonera. Shtetet pjesëmarrëse Shtetet pjesëmarrëse në Festivalin Europian të Këngës duhët të jenë pjestarë aktivë të EBU-së (Europian Broadcaster Union). Numri i përgjithshëm i shteteve pjesëmarrëse në këtë vit ishin 42 shtete. Numri maksimal i pjesëmarrësve deri më këtë vit qe 40 kurse këtë vit u rrit në 42. Sërbia, Republika Çeke, Mali i zi dhe Gjeorgjia ishin shtete që merrnin pjesë për herë të parë në këtë festival të këngës. Kurse Monako ishte shtet që konfirmoj tërhiqjen e saj me 12 Dhjetor kurse me 15 Dhjetor EBU-ja konfirmoj se numri i shetetve pjesëmarrëse do ishte 42. Rezultatet Gjysmë-Finalja Gjysmë-Finalja u mbajt me 10 Maj 2007 në orën 21:00 (Central Europian Time|CET). 28 morën pjesë kurse 42 votuan. Finalja [[]] ë Finalistë qenë: *Katër kualifikuesit automatikë Franca, Gjermania, Spanja dhe Britania e Madhe; *Top 10 e Finalës së vitit të kaluar ; dhe *Top 10 e Gjysmë-Finalës së 2007. Finalja u mbajt me 12 Maj 2007 në orën 21:00 (Central European Time|CET). Transmetimi Australia - Transmetoj drejtvpërdrejtë Festivalin Europian dhe u regjistruan 436,000 shikuës. Azerbajxhani - Azerbajxhani u mundua të bëhët pjesë e Festivalit qysh nga 2007 por nuk mundi ngase ajo aplikoj në Qërshor të vitit 2007 për antarësim në EBU, gjë që humbi Festivalin. Vtitn 2008 ajo mori pjesë. Festivali u transmetua Live. Italia - Italia nuk është pjesë e Familjes së festivalit Eurpian të Kengës që nga 1997. Ky festival nuk është fare më i popullarizuar në itali, përkundër vitit 1991 kur u regjistruan 6 Milionë shikues Italia vazhdon të jetë e tërhiqur. Eurovisioni nuk u transmetua në televizionin publik italian RAI por në një televizion Homoseksualësh. Monako - Transmetoj vetëm Finalen live në TMC. Pas Tërhiqjes së saj Monako shpresonte në rikthim në 2008, gjë që se arriti. Republika e Kosovës - Republiika e Kosovës qysh nga viti 2007 ka shpresuar në antarësim tek EBU-ja por problemet politike mes saj dhe Serbise penguan atë dhe shkaku që nuk ishte shtet nuk mundi që të mirrte pjesë në Festival. Në vitin 2008 Kosova shpalli pavarësinë e saj dhe prap nuk mundi të pranohej në EBU. Republika e Kosovës Transmetoj Live Gjysmë-Finalën dhe Finalën në RTK (Televizionin Publik të Kosovës) - Ky televizion bëri të mundur që në faqën e Eurovisionit (www.eurovision.tv) të ndiqej Live Festivali. Prezentimi i votave Prezentimi i votave në Finale u bë nga persona të zgjedhur nga secili shtet. Shqipëria - Leon Menkshi Andorra - Marian van de Wal Armenia - Sirusho (E ka përfaqesuar Armeninë në Eurovision Song Contest 2008) Austria - Eva Pölzl Belgjika - Maureen Louys Bosnja dhe Hercegovina - Vesna Andree Zaimovic Bullgaria - Mira Dobreva Kroacia - Barbara Kolar Republika Çeke - Andrea Savane Danimarka - Susanne Georgi Estonia - Laura Põldvere Finlanda - Laura Voutilainen Franca - Vanessa Dolmen Republika e Maqedonisë - Elena Risteska (E ka përfaqesuar Maqedoninë në Eurovision Song Contest 2006) Gjeorgjia - Neli Agirba Gjermania - Thomas Hermanns Greqia - Alexis Kostalas Hungaria - Éva Novodomszky Islanda - Ragnhildur Steinunn Jónsdóttir Irlanda - Linda Martin (E ka përfaqesuar Irlandën në 1984 dhe 1992) Izraeli - Jason Danino-Holt Letonia - Janis Šipkevics Lituania - Lavija Šurnaite Malta - Mireille Bonello Moldavia - Andrei Porubin Mali i zi - Vidak Latkovic Holanda - Paul de Leeuw ( 12 pikët u prezantuan nga Edsilia Rombley, e cila e përfaqesoj Holandën, në 1998 dhe 2007) Norvegjia - Synnøve Svabø Polonia - Maciej Orlos Portugalia - Francisco Mendes Romania - Andreea Marin Banica Rusia - Yana Churikova Serbia - Maja Nikolic Sllovenia - Peter Poles Spanja - Ainhoa Arbizu Suedia - André Pops Zvicra - Sven Epiney Turqia - Meltem Ersan Yazgan Ukraina - Katya Osadchaya Britania e Madhe - Fearne Cotton Gallery Image:Ndoci 2007 Eurovision.jpg| Shqipëria - Frederik Ndoci - Hear My Plea Image:ESC 2007 Andorra - Anonymous - Salvem el mon.jpg|Andorra - Anonymous - Salvem el món Image:ESC 2007 Armenia - Hayko - Anytime you need.jpg|Armenia - Hayko - Anytime You Need Image:ESC 2007 Austria - Eric Papilaya - Get a life Get alive.jpg|Austria - Eric Papilaya - Get A Life, Get Alive Image:Kolduneurovision2007.jpg|Bjellorusia - Dmitry Koldun - Work Your Magic Image:ESC 2007 Belgium - KMG - LovePower.jpg|Belgjika - The KMG's - Love Power Image:ESC 2007 Bosnia and Herzegovina - Maria Sestic - Rijeka bez imena.jpg|Bosnja dhe Hercegovina - Marija Šestic - Rijeka bez imena Image:ESC 2007-Elitsa Todorova-Stovan Yankulov.jpg| Bullgaria - Elitsa Todorova dhe Stoyan Yankulov - Water Image:ESC 2007 Croatia - Dragonfly & Dado Topic - Vjerujem u ljubav.jpg|Kroacia - Dragonfly dhe Dado Topic - Vjerujem u ljubav Image:Evridiki 2007 Eurovision.jpg|Qipro - Evridiki - Comme Ci, Comme Ça Image:ESC 2007 Czech Republic - Kabat - Mala dama.jpg|Republika eke - Kabat - Malá Dáma Image:ESC 2007 Denmark - DQ - Drama Queen.jpg|Danimarka - Peter Anderson - Drama Queen Image:ESC 2007 Estonia - Gerli Padar - Partners in crime.jpg|Estonia - Gerli Padar - Partners in Crime Image:ESC 2007 Finland - Hanna Pakarinen - Leave me alone.jpg|Finlanda - Hanna Pakarinen - Leave Me Alone Image:ESC 2007 France - Fatals Picards - L'amour à la française.jpg|Franca - Les Fatals Picards - L'amour à la française Image:ESC 2007-Sopho Khalvashi-IMG 0986.jpg|Gjeorgjia - Sopho Khalvashi - Visionary Dream Image:ESC 2007 Germany - Roger Cicero - Frauen regieren die Welt.jpg|Gjermania - Roger Cicero - Frauen regier'n die Welt Image:ESC 2007 Greece - Sarbel-Yassou Maria2.jpg|Greqia - Sarbel - Yassou Maria Image:ESC 2007-Magdi Rusza-IMG 1375.jpg|Hungaria - Magdi Rúzsa - Unsubstantial Blues Image:ESC 2007 Iceland - Eirikur Hauksson - Valentine Lost.jpg|Islanda - Eiríkur Hauksson - Valentine Lost Image:ESC 2007 Ireland - Dervish - They can't stop the spring.jpg|Irlanda - Dervish - They Can't Stop The Spring Image:Teapacks Eurovision 2007.jpg|Izraeli - Teapacks - Push the Button Image:ESC 2007 Latvia - Bonaparti.lv - Questa Notte.jpg|Latvia - Bonaparti.Lv - Questa Notte Image:4fun Eurovision 2007.jpg|Lithuania - 4Fun - Love or Leave Image:Goceva-ESC2007.jpg|Maqedonia - Karolina Goceva - Mojot svet Image:ESC 2007 Malta - Olivia Lewis - Vertigo.jpg|Malta - Olivia Lewis - Vertigo Image:ESC 2007 Moldova - Natalia Barbu - Fight.jpg|Moldova - Natalia Barbu - Fight Image:ESC 2007 Montenegro - Stevan Faddy - Ajde Kroci.jpg|Mali i zi - Stevan Faddy - Ajde, Kroci Image:Erombley.jpg|Holanda - Edsilia Rombley - On Top of the World Image:ESC 2007- Guri Schanke.jpg|Norvegjia - Guri Schanke - Ven a Bailar Conmigo Image:ESC 2007 Poland - The Jet Set - Time to party.jpg|Polonia - The Jet Set - Time To Party Image:ESC 2007 Portugal - Sabrina - Dança comigo.jpg|Prtugalia - Sabrina - Dança comigo Image:Todomondo Eurovision 2007.jpg|Romania - Todomondo - Liubi, Liubi, I Love You Image:ESC 2007 Russia - Serebro - Song No 1.jpg|Rusia - Serebro - Song Number 1 Image:ESC 2007 Serbia - Marija Serifovic - Molitva.jpg|Serbia - Marija Šerifovic - Molitva Image:Alenka Gotar 2007 Eurovision.jpg|Sllovenia - Alenka Gotar - Cvet z juga Image:ESC 2007 Spain - D'Nash - I love you mi vida.jpg|Spanja - D'NASH - I Love You Mi Vida Image:ESC 2007 Sweden - The Ark - The Worrying Kind.jpg|Suedia - The Ark - The Worrying Kind Image:ESC 2007 Switzerland - DJ Bobo - Vampires are alive.jpg|Zvicrra - DJ Bobo - Vampires Are Alive Image:ESC 2007 Turkey - Kenan Dogulu - Shake it up Shekerim.jpg|Turqia - Kenan Dogulu - Shake It Up Sekerim Image:Ukraineeurovision2007.jpg|Ukraina - Verka Serduchka - Dancing Lasha Tumbai Image:ESC 2007 UK Scooch - Flying the flag (for you).jpg|Britania e Madhe - Scooch - Flying the Flag